


Before we do not meet again

by Feuchen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Mayuzumi is secretly in love with Akashi, but feels as if Akashi does not feel the same.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 3





	Before we do not meet again

**Author's Note:**

> older fic that i've finally translated~

Only a few days remained until he would leave Rakuzan High behind him, and yet he looked to the side with a pensive gaze. He was sitting on the roof of the school, one of his books open beside him, but his gaze wandered rather aimlessly. In thoughts hanging on the last year and what he had experienced everything in this one year. Starting with the day when the captain of the basketball team, Akashi Seijūrō, had approached him about becoming the phantom player of this school’s basketball team.  
Sighing, Mayuzumi Chihiro shook his head and finally stood up, making a bookmark disappear into the book and putting it back into his pocket, making his way through the school building. He hadn’t had anything to do with the basketball team in almost two months. Shortly after the Winter Cup, he had seen Akashi for the last time, and this time was so completely different from the whole year before. Since then, he couldn’t get the captain of the Rakuzan basketball team out of his mind. He didn’t want to leave here so easily without saying goodbye to him once more.  
When he had come to him one last time, it had not been so clear to Mayuzumi, but in the last two months or so it had become clearer and clearer to him. He felt something for Akashi and when he thought about it, he knew that it was love. Why did he fall in love with him of all people?  
His steps carried him almost automatically to the gym. It was still club practice, which is why he knew the basketball team was still here. He stopped at the open door and leaned against the wall next to it, glanced in with a sideways glance, and finally stuck to Akashi. He was standing on the side of the court watching a small 2-on-2 match while holding a clipboard in his hand. Sighing, Mayuzumi ran a hand through his hair and turned his head away from him, looking outside across the schoolyard. Why was he actually getting his hopes up? After all, he had seen more than clearly how Akashi had looked at Seirin’s phantom player. How he had watched Kuroko Tetsuya.  
He clenched his hands into fists a little and then slipped away from the gym, making his way out of the school grounds. He wouldn’t be able to confess anything to Akashi anyway. Especially not when he knew that he rather had eyes for Kuroko. But it had been him who had let himself be used during the match. If he took it exactly, he had done it only because it was Akashi.  
Stopping beside the school gate, he leaned against the wall and looked up at the nearly cloudless sky for a long moment. Why had he even thought about confessing anything to Akashi before?  
Shaking his head slightly, Mayuzumi made his way down the street to get home. Only three more days he would go to Rakuzan High School. After that, he probably wouldn’t see Akashi again anyway, so why was he still worrying about it? It would be better if he kept it to himself. Eventually, he would forget about these feelings.

* * *

Smiling with satisfaction, Akashi nodded as he finished the little training game. "Alright, that’s enough for today," he said, briefly jotting down a few more notes on the clipboard when he suddenly felt a gaze on him and looked up again. "Huh?"  
"Do you know why Mayuzumi was here just now, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi Reo looked at the team’s captain slightly questioningly as he had stopped again while walking by. He had briefly spotted their phantom player during the training game.  
"Mayuzumi?", Akashi raised an eyebrow questioningly and turned towards the exit, but then shrugged, "I don’t know." Why would he have been here? He hadn’t shown his face here since the Winter Cup and their last encounter. After all, it was only for this one year, and since he was already in his third year, they wouldn’t be seeing each other anytime soon anyway, so why had he been here now?  
"Hm, I just thought you knew," Mibuchi shrugged and then made his way out of the hall towards the locker rooms, "see you, Sei-chan."  
"Yeah, see you," Akashi nodded briefly before turning his attention back to the data from today’s training. Finally, though, he sighed and, after a while, headed off to change as well. His thoughts were rather on Mayuzumi and why he was here again. Did he want something from them? However, he didn’t seem to have any real contact with most of the people here anyway and they had made it clear then that it was the last meeting between them.  
Shaking his head and putting his normal school uniform back on, he reached for his cell phone and clicked through the number directory until he got stuck on Mayuzumi’s name and clicked on it to send him a quick message, " _You went by the hall for a minute? Is there anything?_ " He then pocketed the phone again and shouldered his bag, heading out of the hall and slowly making his way home as well. It was late afternoon anyway, but that was nothing unusual for him.  
When his cell phone rang after a few meters, announcing a new message, he fished for it. " _Akashi, I think I need to talk to you. Do you have time?_ " Surprised by this answer, Akashi briefly glanced at the clock on his phone before finally replying, " _I’m just on my way home. Just come by if you want._ " With that, he put his phone away again and walked the rest of the way to his apartment. Still, he wondered what Mayuzumi suddenly wanted from him.  
Stopping in front of the house where his apartment was, he was less surprised to see Mayuzumi leaning next to the door. "Is it so important that you’re writing to me specifically?" he finally asked directly, his eyes resting on him as he fished for his key and headed for the front door.  
"Hm...", Mayuzumi made, nodded briefly and then just looked to the side before following Akashi inside and finally into his apartment. What exactly did he want now? Wouldn’t he get a rejection anyway, because of Kuroko?  
Silently, Akashi entered the living room after leaving his things in the hallway and sat down on an armchair, examining Mayuzumi a bit. Somehow he seemed even more absent-minded than usual, looking at him like that now. Taking a short breath, Akashi finally looked at him, "So?"  
Looking thoughtfully at him, Mayuzumi remained somewhat indecisive in the room before finally settling down on the sofa after all, though trying not to look at the other. How was he supposed to say that when he was actually aware that he was being rejected? "So you know ..."  
The ringing of Akashi’s cell phone made him look up and reach for it, "Sorry, just a message from Kuroko."  
Irritated, Mayuzumi looked at him before his gaze slid to the ground. Kuroko? Why? Why did Seirin’s phantom player keep getting in his way when it came to Akashi?  
"Mayuzumi-senpai?", Akashi inquired in wonder before looking at the message as he felt his counterpart tense slightly, "are you alright?"  
"Yes...of course," Mayuzumi said a little angrier than intended.  
Astonished at Mayuzumi’s behavior, Akashi raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged and glanced at the message on his phone, " _Akashi-kun, do you want to come over in a week? We’re planning a little get-together._ " A soft smile settled on Akashi’s lips before he replied, " _I’d love to, Kuroko._ " He then looked back to Mayuzumi, "Is it because of Kuroko that you’re so ... angry?"  
Brought somewhat out of his thoughts, Mayuzumi looked up and blinked in irritation at this question, but then sighed. "Why should I?" he finally said monotonously, just looking off to the side. He didn’t want to look at Akashi any longer.  
"If it makes you happy, Kuroko is with that Kagami guy," Akashi said bored and propped himself up on the back of the chair, looking at Mayuzumi calmly.  
"What...?", Mayuzumi inquired confusedly, now staring at Akashi again after all. His slight grin, however, only caused a slight red glow to appear on his cheeks. Was he that transparent to the other?  
"You’re jealous of Kuroko, aren’t you?" smirked Akashi and now stood up to sit down on the sofa next to Mayuzumi instead, looking at him from the side.  
"How...how do you know...?" began Mayuzumi, but then shook his head and just looked at the ground in front of him, "...why is that so easy for you to accept?"  
"Because there’s nothing I can do about it," Akashi said, shrugging his shoulders, "yes, I love Kuroko, but I gave up on him because I realize he’s happy with Seirin’s ace."  
"Akashi...", Mayuzumi started and now turned to the younger man after all, looking him straight into those red eyes before simply leaning over and pressing a kiss to the Rakuzan captain’s lips, pushing him backwards onto the sofa.  
Savoring it quietly, Akashi ran a hand through Mayuzumi’s hair, simply returning the kiss while looking straight into the other’s gray eyes.  
Only after quite a while, how long exactly he didn’t know, Mayuzumi detached himself from the other, but remained lying over him, just looking at Akashi. "I love you, Akashi ..." He didn’t care right now if he was just a replacement for Kuroko or if this was just a one-time adventure. If he didn’t see Akashi after the next few days, so be it, but he at least wanted the latter to know how he felt about him, even if it was one-sided.  
Smirking, Akashi looked back at him in those so expressionless gray eyes, continuing to stroke the older man’s hair. How he would love to say something back to him, but he knew his heart still belonged to Kuroko, even if he tried to forget it. It was not that easy to forget one’s first love. He pulled the other down to him again and blew him a new, more intense kiss to make this stifling silence more comfortable.  
Sighing softly into the kiss, Mayuzumi returned it directly, pressing himself against Akashi. He had not expected to get any response. After all, he had known that Akashi still felt something for his former teammate. But if he really had a chance with Akashi, he would wait and give him time to get over Kuroko. Maybe he still had a small chance that his love would be returned?

* * *

Stretching a little, Akashi blinked as his gaze fell on the person next to him and a soft smile settled on his lips. Briefly, he blew a kiss to Mayuzumi’s hair, which was even more tousled by sleep, before he stood up and grabbed his things to disappear into the bathroom.  
After a quick shower and the usual morning routine, he got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. Along the way, he reached for his cell phone and looked again at the last message from Kuroko before clicking reply and messaging him again, " _If you’re planning for our meeting, I’m bringing Chihiro. And one more thing to that Kagami: if he hurts you, I’ll come over personally and stab him after I torture him properly. Tell him that, will you, Kuroko?_ " He was really in too good a mood that morning, he just remembered. It was no wonder, though, after last night. Maybe he did get over Kuroko faster than he had thought a few days ago.


End file.
